Un regalo che fa battere il cuore
by Vale Vulpix
Summary: Questa ff l'ho pubblicata l'anno scorso su EFP... Ora sono approdata anche su FF :) **** E' il giorno di San Valentino e apparentemente è una normale giornata di lavoro al distretto... Succederà qualcosa che potrà trasformarla in una giornata speciale anche per Kate? leggetela e lo scoprirete... Buona Lettura! Vulpix
1. Chapter 1

Il bip di un messaggio la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
Prese il cellulare per leggere chi fosse il mittente e cosa c'era scritto, credendo si trattasse di un sms da Espo o Ryan.

**Non importa se è il vostro primo San Valentino o il decimo: per la persona che ami, scegli un regalo che fa battere il cuore… **

Uno stupido messaggio pubblicitario.  
_Adesso ci si mettevano anche loro a infierire su di me?  
Questo non sarà né il primo né il decimo... né tanto meno un San Valentino da festeggiare…  
_Non che gliene importasse poi così tanto della festa che considerava solo un inutile spreco di soldi…  
E non vedeva il motivo per cui dovesse esserci un giorno per 'essere innamorati'. E tutti gli altri 364?  
Due persone che si amano non hanno bisogno di un giorno per ricordarlo!  
Il loro amore vive nelle piccole cose, nei piccoli gesti…  
_Già i piccoli gesti come uno sguardo carico d'amore, un sorriso scambiato anche furtivamente… _  
Una piccola nuvoletta di vapore le si materializzò d'avanti.  
L'odore del caffè le impregnò lenarici e quando alzò lo sguardo… beh, vide i suoi occhi blu e il suo meraviglioso sorriso.  
Ricambiò e mentre prendeva un sorso di quel liquido caldo, tornò ai suoi pensieri e completò la sua frase:  
_…__il caffè ogni mattina… _"Buon giorno!"esclamò un Castle al settimo celo.  
"Buon giorno" rispose lei tristemente.  
"Tutto bene?" le chiese preoccupato.  
"Si tutto bene… è solo questo caso… non riesco a venirne a capo..." mentì.  
Richard prese posto sulla sua sedia di fianco la scrivania e anche lui si mise a fissare la lavagna.

Qualche ora dopo, sembrava che ci fosse una traccia.  
Esposito e Ryan stavano per uscire ed andare a controllare, quando Castle chiese:  
"Posso andare con loro?"  
"Certo! Non devi mica chiedermi il permesso!" rispose lei, anche se non le andava proprio di restare da sola in ufficio.  
"Bene!" esclamò prima di alzarsi e seguire i due.

Quando entrarono in ascensore, Esposito non riuscì a trattenersi oltre egli chiese:  
"Perché l'hai lasciata sola e vieni con noi?"  
"Non vengo con voi…" rispose "...mi serviva una scusa per allontanarmi dal distretto senza che Beckett lo sapesse!"  
Li guardò fissi negli occhi e aggiunse "E lei non dovrà saperlo!"  
"Che vuoi fare fratello?" chiese Ryan curioso.  
"Devo fare una cosa, e ho bisogno che voi mi copriate!"  
Esposito lo guardò in malo modo e lui continuò:  
"Va bene… avete visto come è strana oggi?"  
I due annuirono.  
"Beh voglio farle una sorpresa… è San Valentino e non riesco a vederla così!"  
"Che c'entra San Valentino con la tristezza di Beckett?" chiese Kevin.  
"Non lo so, ma sono sicuro che oggi è più giù del solito, e credo di sapere perché!" esclamò facendo il vago.  
"Spiegaci che hai in mente, fratello!" disse Javier e Kevin continuò: "Edicci la tua 'teoria'." disse apostrofando l'ultima parola.  
"Credo che lei si senta… come dire… sola!"disse mostrando un'espressione triste, quasi quanto quella della sua partner.  
"Voglio farle capire che non lo è. Oggi è San Valentino ed è la festa degli innamorati, questo è vero, ma spero di riuscire a farle capire che di amore ne esistono infinite forme."  
Poi come se il pulsante T fosse diventato di estremo interesse, lo fissò e aggiunse:  
"Anche se quello che io provo per lei è il più classico delle forme."  
Prese un respiro e intanto i due detective si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa.  
"Ma anche l'amicizia è una forma d'amore, e ho intenzione di fare qualcosa per lei!"  
Intanto erano arrivati al piano e le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, appoggiò le braccia sulle spalle dei due amici e continuò:  
"Vi spiegherò tutto, se mi date uno strappo in un posto…" e si diressero verso la macchina.

Erano le 6pm passate, la giornata di lavoro era finita e fortunatamente il caso erano riusciti a risolverlo.  
A renderla ancora più triste però c'era il fatto che quando Esposito e Ryan erano tornati al distretto con il sospettato, che poi si era rivelato il colpevole, di Castle non si era vista nemmeno l'ombra. Quando aveva chiesto ai due dove fosse, loro avevano risposto evasivamente dicendo che aveva avuto un imprevisto.  
Era arrivata a casa, entrò sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Poggiò le chiavi sul tavolino e si tolse il giubbotto lanciandolo sulla sedia alla sua sinistra.  
Dalla tasca cadde il telefono e quando si abbassò per prenderlo vide che sullo schermo c'era di nuovo quel messaggio.

**…****per la persona che ami, scegli un regalo che fa battere il cuore… **

_La persona che amo…  
Colui che vorrei fosse sempre al mio fianco, oggi è sparito nel nulla!_  
Pensò alla mattina, quando era arrivato con i soliti caffè in mano e con quell'espressione allegra.  
Le aveva chiesto cosa la turbasse e poi sembrava non averle rivolto più nessuna attenzione.  
Al momento le era andato anche bene, non sarebbe riuscita a trovare alcuna scusa plausibile per il suo stato, ma poi… poi lui se ne era addirittura andato con Esposito e Ryan e non era più tornato.  
_Un imprevisto? _  
Non la convinceva tanto ciò che le avevano risposto i due e dalla loro espressione aveva capito che non c'era stato nessun imprevisto.  
Forse la sua più grande paura si stava realizzando.  
_L'allegria di stamattina… poi la fuga… oggi è San Valentino…  
_Non le ci volle molto per fare due più due e ipotizzare che,il suo comportamento, il fatto di non averla assillata come al suo solito, per capire cosa c'era… fosse dovuto a una sola cosa…  
_Ha gettato la spugna… e si è trovato un'altra!  
_Gettò il telefono sul divano e si diresse in bagno. Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua e mentre la vasca si riempiva, si spogliò e vi si immerse.

Alcune lacrime iniziarono a scendere sul suo viso, mentre la sua mente elaborava quelle informazioni e arrivava sempre alla stessa conclusione.  
Si distese completamente nella vasca, piegando le ginocchia e immergendo la testa nell'acqua e sapone. Chiuse gli occhi e restò con la schiuma che le accarezzava il viso.  
Di nuovo le si materializzò il contenuto del messaggio e piangendo silenziosamente, la sua mente le formulò la frase che aveva iniziato quella mattina.  
_Nessun San Valentino da festeggiare… e questo era solo per colpa sua…  
_Non si riferiva al fatto di aver lasciato Josh. No, di quello era cosciente e sapeva che era stata l'unica cosa sensata che aveva fatto ultimamente.  
Erano il resto ad essere stupidate.  
_E' colpa mia se ora non sono a festeggiare con 'la persona che amo'…  
È colpa mia se mi sono fatta fregare dalla stupida paura di non dirgli mai __**ricordo tutto!**__…  
È colpa mia se non sono mai riuscita ad ammettere che lo amo e non ho mai fatto nulla per farglielo capire chiaramente…  
No, non dovevo farglielo capire… avreidovuto solo digli quelle due parole e ora forse sarei tra le sue braccia…  
Quello si, che sarebbe stato il vero regalo che fa battere il cuore…  
Ma no! Io sono una stupida… e lui… lui adesso, molto probabilmente è con un'altra…  
_Si alzò di scatto, come se si fosse svegliata di soprassalto da un incubo, respirava affannosamente, cercò di fermare le lacrime che stavano scorrendo sul suo viso e mettendosi seduta al centro della vasca, tirò a se le gambe e le cinse con le braccia per poi poggiare su di esse la fronte.

Restò così per un tempo indefinito, finché i brividi di freddo non le ricordarono dove si trovava.  
Una sola cosa le aveva tenuto compagnia, un solo pensiero:  
_Era stata una stupida e ora l'aveva perso per sempre.  
_Di questo ne era praticamente convinta.  
Le parole che le aveva detto tempo addietro il suo psicologo, le erano ripiombate addosso come macigni. Ora sapeva con certezza quale delle due ipotesi temeva di più.  
Forse troppo ingenuamente aveva pensato che lui avrebbe aspettato in eterno i suoi tempi.  
Adesso capiva che non era quella la paura più grande.  
Ora sapeva che temeva che lui si stufasse di aspettarla… ma…  
_Forse adesso è troppo tardi… e la colpa è solo mia…  
Cosa posso fare ora? Nulla! Non posso avanzare nessuna pretesa… gli hosempre fatto credere che tra noi non ci fosse nient'altro che una profonda e seppure bellissima amicizia ma solo quello…  
_Afferrò l'asciugamano appeso lì vicino, uscì dalla vasca e dopo averlo avvolto attorno a se, si diresse verso la sua stanza da letto.

Era lì, distesa trasversalmente sul letto da non sapeva nemmeno lei quanto tempo. Era ancoracoperta soltanto dall'asciugamano e i suoi capelli avevano ormai formato un alone bagnato sul piumone. Lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto, perso in quelle macchioline ombrate che le gocce di lacrime avevano formato come patina sui suoi occhi. Le braccia distese lungo il corpo e le mani appoggiate sulle cosce a stringere l'ultimo lembo dell'asciugamano ripiegandolo su se stesso.  
Ad un tratto, un suono la riportò alla realtà.  
Ci mise un po' prima di capire che si trattava del campanello della sua porta.  
Non aspettava nessuno e non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno.  
Si alzò così com'era e convinta di liquidare in quattro e quattr'otto lo scocciatore, non si curò di avere in dosso solo l'asciugamano.

Quando aprì la porta, di fronte a se c'era un uomo.  
Non un uomo qualunque ma quello che le faceva battere il cuore, quello per cui era ridotta in quello stato…  
"Castle…" disse vedendolo impalato davanti a lei.  
"Kate…" rispose lui.  
Nella sua mente avrebbe voluto salutarla scherzosamente, con il suo strano modo pagliaccesco, immaginando la sorpresa della detective nel vederlo lì.  
Ma quando lei aveva aperto la porta con in dosso solo l'asciugamano, il suo cuore si era fermato.  
Poi era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo e quello che aveva visto l'aveva sconvolto ancora di più.  
"Tutto bene?" domandò preoccupato.  
"Si." rispose lei "Non mi aspettavo di vederti qua. È successo qualcosa?"  
"No, nulla! Posso entrare così ti spiego?" disse cercando di prendere tempo e sperando di riuscire a scoprire cosa aveva.  
Kate si scostò leggermente e lo fece passare, poi richiuse la porta e lo seguì al centro della stanza.  
Quando lefu vicina, le accarezzò il viso e le chiese:  
"Cos'hai, Kate?"  
La scrutava con uno sguardo serio ma carico di tensione, angoscia, amore.  
_E' amore quello che leggo nei tuoi occhi, Rick? O è solo preoccupazione?  
_Le accarezzò la guancia, asciugando una gocciolina che cadeva sul suo viso.  
Un brivido le percorse la schiena e istintivamente si staccò dal suo tocco caldo.  
Si spostò verso la sedia li vicino e prese la felpa che di solito usava in casa, la infilò al di sopra dell'asciugamano e chiuse la zip fino al collo, stringendocisi dentro.  
Lui ancora la fissava in cerca di una risposta e lei sbuffando disse:  
"Non ho nulla! Sono solo molto stanca. Sono appena uscita dalla vasca, per cui se hai qualcosa da dirmi, fallo e tornatene da dove sei venuto!"  
Non voleva essere così dura ma qualcosa in lei le fece uscire quelle parole, forse i pensieri che le avevano affollato la mente fino a quel momento.  
"Lo vedo." rispose lui cercando di placare gli animi.  
Beh il suo era tutto fuorché placato, a quella vista!  
"Oggi eri strana, Kate… sicura che vada tutto bene? Lo sai, con me puoi parlare…" disse cercando di avvicinarsi a lei, ma il suo sguardo gelido lo fece desistere.  
"Si tutto bene! Ho solo bisogno di andare a dormire e di mettere fine a questa giornata!" disse con tono stanco e iniziando a innervosirsi.  
Castle non demorse e continuò chiedendole:  
"Stanca… e il viso rosso, gli occhi gonfi e bagnati?" disse lui alzando la voce.  
"Cosa non ti è chiaro del fatto che ho appena fatto il bagno?" rispose allo stesso tono.  
"Kate, non mentirmi! Non vuoi parlarne, ok… ma non prendermi in sono un cretino!"  
"Davvero Rick… non è niente! Deve essere stato il nuovo bagnoschiuma! Stai tranquillo, domani tornerà tutto come prima!" disse avvicinandosi allo scrittore e poggiando la sua mano sulla guancia.  
_Rick… mi ha chiamato per nome! _Pensò mentre adagiava il viso al palmo della sua mano e con la propria copriva quella di lei.  
Kate sfilò immediatamente la mano, arretrando di qualche passo.  
_RICK… come diamine mi è venuto di chiamarlo per nome?  
_Lui la guardava con un sorriso dolcissimo e restarono così, nel più totale imbarazzo finché Richard non cercò di ripristinare il discorso.  
"Ok, farò finta di crederti. Ad ogni modo, vuoi sapere che ci faccio qua?"  
Beckett annuì e lui continuò:  
"Dunque…" creò un po' di suspense ma quando lei lo guardò pronta a fulminarlo, continuò:  
"Ho un appuntamento…" guardò l'orologio e poi disse"…fra circa due ore e mezza..."  
"Mi fa piacere per te! Ma io cosa c'entro?" lo interruppe lei.  
"Se mi lasci finire, senza interruzioni, forse capirai!"  
Kate annuì e con la testa fece segno di continuare.  
"Dicevo… siccome oggi ho avuto un imprevisto…"prese una pausa cercando di cogliere l'espressione di Beckett  
"Ma poi si è risolto prima del previsto, sono riuscito a prepararmi con largo anticipo… e..."  
"E?" chiese lei  
"Ah ma allora non mi vuoi proprio far finire?" disse lui quasi lamentandosi.  
"Muoviti! Non la tirare per le lunghe! Non siamo in uno dei tuoi romanzi!"  
"Uff… ho preso la mia macchina e sono sceso a fare un giro… mi sono ritrovato qua sotto… e siccome oggi ti ho visto un po' giù di morale…"altra pausa che fece innervosire Kate "mi chiedevo se ti andava di farmi compagnia per queste due ore di attesa…"  
Lei lo guardava con fare minaccioso, finché non notò il mazzo di chiavi che lui le stava mostrando.  
I suoi occhi iniziarono a scintillare quando davanti a se vide il cavallino rampante.  
"Sei con la Ferrari?" chiese come un bambino davanti alle giostre.  
Lui annuì con il capo e sorrideva, felice di vedere quell'espressione nella sua Kate.  
"Si… e se ti va… hai due ore di tempo per guidarla! Possiamo andare dovunque tu voglia! A una condizione!"  
"Quale?" disse lei immediatamente  
"Ora sono le 7… per le 9 dobbiamo essere qua! Così io avrò tutto il tempo per trovarmi al mio appuntamento alle 9:30! Ci stai?"  
Kate lo guardava con un sorriso smagliante, poi quando lui espresse la sua condizione, la sua mente tornò ad elaborare quel fastidioso pensiero.  
_Due ore con Rick… con la sua Ferrari…  
E poi? Poi dovrò lasciarlo andare da lei?  
_Richard attendeva la sua risposta e la vide passare dall'euforia per la Ferrari a un'espressione triste che non riusciva a decifrare. O forse si, ma si era ripromesso che doveva mettere da parte l'uomo innamorato ed essere solo l'amico che lei voleva… almeno per quella giornata!

_Al diavolo! Anche se saranno solo due ore… saremo solo io e te!  
E' colpa mia se devo accontentarmi solo di questo. Ma non me lo lascerò sfuggire!  
_"Ci sto!" esclamò felice, contagiando anche lo scrittore.  
"Dammi qualche minuto… mi vesto e andiamo!" disse prima di correre verso la sua camera.  
"D'accordo ma mettiti qualcosa di pesante e comodo… si gela fuori!" riuscì a dirle prima di vederla sparire dietro la porta.

La Ferrari sfrecciava per le strade di New York.  
Aveva evitato quelle che notoriamente erano trafficate e ora che avevano lasciato alle loro spalle anche Manhattan, finalmente poteva dare gas e far volare quel gioiellino.  
Kate aveva le mani a 'nove e un quarto' sul volante, le braccia tese e i gomiti leggermente piegati.  
Lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, al di la del parabrezza. Il piede destro premuto sull'acceleratore e il sinistro sulla frizione.  
Nonostante quell'automobile, il più delle volte fosse usata in cambio automatico, lei invece preferiva quello manuale.  
Voleva sentire tutti i 450 cavalli, pronti a scattare al suo comando.  
Il suono emesso dal motore la faceva letteralmente impazzire!  
Doveva essere lei a cambiare le marce, non la macchina!  
La sua guida sportiva e per nulla spericolata, la portava ad assumere un'espressione seria e concentrata ma nonostante ciò, sul suo viso, si aprivaun sorriso che le passava da un orecchio all'altro.  
Ogni tanto una buffa espressione le compariva in volto.  
Fugacemente, senza farsene accorgere, lanciava uno sguardo all'uomo del posto passeggero.  
Rick era seduto completamente attaccato al sedile, come se la pelle di questo e il suo vestito fossero ricoperti dai due strati di velcro. La nuca schiacciata contro il poggiatesta, le gambe distese fino a toccare la carrozzeria interna e i piedi puntati contro il tappetino. La mano sinistra stringeva il sedile, talmente forte che a momenti avrebbe lasciato i segni nella pelle, mentre con la destra si aggrappava alla maniglia dello sportello.  
Non riusciva a pronunciare una sillaba, la bocca era spalancata a prender aria e quando Beckett faceva una curva, lui stringeva i denti. Gli occhi spalancati, si spostavano dalla strada a Kate, alla strada…  
Quando finalmente la detective decise di fermare la sua corsa e accostare per godersi il panorama, dalla loro posizione si potevano vedere le luci che illuminavano il New Jersey.  
Spense il motore e i fari, lasciando che l'abitacolo fosse illuminato dalla tenue luce proveniente dall'altra costa e che l'unico rumore fosse quello del vento che impattava contro le fronde degli alberi piene di neve, facendola cadere giù a depositarsi lungo i dossi al lato della strada.  
Poggiò la testa allo schienale e inspirò profondamente mentre volgeva lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, lasciandosi incantare da quella visione.  
Dei leggeri movimenti, provenienti dalla sua destra, la fecero voltare.  
Quando il suo sguardo si posò sul passeggero, lo trovò con la testa poggiata al sedile, mentre la fissava con un enorme sorriso.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono per qualche istante poi lei abbassò lo sguardo e muovendosi un po' a scatti, tornò a guardare fuori.  
"E' bellissimo vero?" esordì lui  
"Già…" fu la sua flebile risposta.  
"Il paesaggio illuminato dalle luci della città, le acque che ci separano dal New Jersey che si muovono appena, spostate dal vento. Piccoli fiocchi di neve che cadono dagli alberi e i lati delle strade sono ricoperti di bianco. Un auto da sogno fermata su un ciglio della strada, dopo una folle corsa…" sollevò il sopracciglio all'ultima parte e la vide voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui  
"…il sorriso che illumina il tuo volto e vederti finalmente felice… cosa c'è di più bello?"  
Non era una domanda, lo sapeva benissimo. Distolse lo sguardo da lui e mentre il suo viso assumeva varie sfumature di rosso, la sua mente formulò un pensiero:  
_Cosa c'è di più bello, Rick? Solo poter vivere tutto questo con te, sapendo di aver tutto il tempo a nostra disposizione e non due ore… prima che tu vada da 'lei'.  
_Improvvisamente la vide perdersi nei suoi pensieri e offuscare quel sorriso.  
Doveva fare qualcosa.  
Per quella sera, almeno, sul suo viso doveva risplendere la luce del suo sorriso, quel sorriso che lui così tanto amava e che aveva visto così tanto raramente.  
"Kate…" la chiamò, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.  
Quando si voltò verso di lui, continuò:  
"Ti va se andiamo in un posto?"  
Lei guardò l'orologio sul cruscotto e rispose:  
"Sono già le otto e trenta. Se non torniamo indietro non farai mai in tempo per il tuo appuntamento."  
"Ah non c'è problema… ci metteremo al massimo una decina di minuti! Facciamo in tempo, non ti preoccupare!" disse lui, girando la chiave e facendo accendere il quadro.  
"Chi si preoccupa!" esclamò lei, ma nella sua mente pensò anzi non spero altro…prima di mettere in moto.  
"Allora dove devo portarti?" chiese mentre faceva rombare il motore.  
"E' una sorpresa…" disse lui, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.  
"Tu guida che la strada te la indico io!" esclamò lui, felice di averla in pugno.  
"Ah beh allora… ci arriveremo sicuro fra un mese in questo posto!" gli disse lei, ridendo.  
Richard le fece la linguaccia, provocando una sonora risata della detective e poi continuò:  
"Per ora prosegui diritto… poi seguiranno altre istruzioni…" disse serio, sfoderando il suo sguardo provocatorio.  
Kate rise e scosse la testa, prima dare gas schiacciando sull'acceleratore facendo partire la Ferrari, pronta ad immettersi sulla strada e seguire le indicazioni del suo strampalato scrittore.

Dopo venti minuti, due strade sbagliate e altrettante inversioni di marcia, finalmente arrivarono a destinazione.  
"Ci siamo! Ferma la macchina!" esclamò Rick.  
"Alleluia! Menomale che sapevi la strada!" disse lei continuando a ridere.  
Non aveva smesso di sghignazzare da quando erano partiti.  
Richard le dava indicazioni due secondi prima della svolta da effettuare o della strada da imboccare e lei doveva sterzare all'improvviso, facendo sballottolare lo scrittore che nonostante la cintura di sicurezza lo tenesse ben ancorato al sedile, fingeva di aggrapparsi alle maniglie o al tettuccio provocando la risata della detective.  
"Beh dai... scendi!" le disse mentre premeva il tasto di apertura dello sportello.  
Kate poggiò la sua mano su quella dello scrittore, che ancora era ancorata al sedile e disse:  
"Mancano dieci minuti alle quanto questo parco è davvero splendido e meriterebbe, se scendiamo a farci una passeggiata, non arriveremo mai in tempo a New York…e farai tardi al tuo appuntamento!"  
Castle come se nulla fosse, scese dalla macchina e dopo aver fatto il giro, aprì lo sportello del lato guidatore e porgendole la mano disse:  
"Sono in perfetto orario per il mio appuntamento!"  
Kate alzò lo sguardo e quando lui incrociò i suoi occhi verde-castano e l'indecisione che mostravano, continuò:  
"Ho un appuntamento alle nove, qui… con una donna bellissima, intelligente e divertente, quando vuole…"sorrise e con occhi sognanti continuava a perdersi nei suoi.  
"…e il modo in cui sorride mi fa sciogliere il cuore…" fece una pausa e quando vide che Kate stava riacquistando il sorriso, ricollegando la frase a quella che aveva usato per descrivere Alexis, continuò:  
"Ma non è di Alexis che parlo questa volta."  
Come un nuvolone nero che oscura il sole all'improvviso, così il viso di Kate passò dal sorriso solare a un'espressione cupa e distolse lo sguardo dallo scrittore.  
Richard sorrise tra se e se, e mentre aveva ancora la mano tesa verso di lei per aiutarla a scendere dall'abitacolo, le alzò il mento con due dita dell'altra mano, per farla tornare a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Questa volta parlo di una donna straordinaria…" e mentre si inginocchiava per arrivare alla sua altezza,disse con un tono di voce deciso ma al tempo stesso dolce:  
"la mia musa…"  
Kate sentendo le prime parole, puntò gli occhi in quei fanali blu e ancora incredula su ciò che le sue orecchie stavano sentendo, lasciò che le sue labbra si alzassero all'insù e di nuovo, sul suo viso, comparve il sorriso che illumina l'anima.  
"Sei tu, Kate. Ho appuntamento con la mia più cara amica!" esclamò lui ricambiando il suo sorriso.  
Quando lei sentì l'inizio della frase, il suo cuore cominciò a correre all'impazzata, più forte di quanto avesse spinto la Ferrari poco prima, ma nel momento esatto in cui sentì la parola 'amica', di colpo si era arrestato e quel sorriso era sparito, sostituito da uno amaro e di circostanza.  
_Amica…sarò pure la più 'cara' ma sempre e soltanto un'amica…  
_I suoi occhi tornarono a guardare verso il basso.  
Notò che Richard le porgeva ancora la mano e decise di 'accontentarsi' ancora una volta, di quello che aveva.  
Poggiò la sua mano su quella di lui e si fece aiutare ad alzarsi.  
Castle l'attirò a se, tornando per l'ennesima volta a sfiorarle il mento, riportò lo sguardo triste di lei sul suo viso e guardandola negli occhi disse:  
"Vedrai… ti piacerà… ti prometto che questa serata sarà indimenticabile… e quello sguardo triste, per oggi, scomparirà dal tuo viso!ok?" e guardandola serio "Tu sorridimi!"  
Lei accennò un assenso con la testa e un accenno di sorriso, poi si staccò da lui, chiuse la portiera e gli lasciò le chiavi.  
Dopo che ebbe chiuso la macchina e messo le chiavi in tasca, Rick tornò da lei,le prese la mano e la condusse verso l'interno del parco e verso la _loro_ serata.

...Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Il Fort Independence Park, la sera di San Valentino era quasi completamente deserto.  
Nessuna coppietta che si aggirava per le stradine interne, non si vedevano famigliole che a qualunque ora del giorno e in qualunque condizione climatica, approfittavano di quello spazio verde per fare un pic-nic.  
Quella sera sembrava deserto, eppure i cancelli erano aperti.  
Kate camminava silenziosamente, mano nella mano con il suo scrittore, lasciandosi guidare da lui lungo il sentiero e scrutando ciò che la circondava.  
Se prima aveva pensato che il panorama visto dalla macchina era il più bello, adesso sapeva che non poteva competere con quello che le si prospettava di fronte.  
L'intero parco era illuminato da solo alcuni, dei tanti lampioni che erano posizionati un po' sparsi. Alcuni di essi illuminavano piccole aree più interne, altri invece erano lungo la via.  
Quel gioco di luci e ombre creava un'atmosfera soffusa.  
Il prato ormai quasi totalmente ricoperto da un leggero strato di neve rendeva così magico quel posto che senza nemmeno accorgersene si era aggrappata al braccio di Castle.  
In lontananza riusciva a scorgere il laghetto ghiacciato, circondato da una recinzione in legno, illuminato tutto intorno da piccole ciotole di terracotta che fungevano da candele.  
Il gazebo, che era posizionato li vicino, era l'unico a mostrare un segno di attività all'interno del parco.  
Procedevano lentamente godendosi il panorama, Kate si stringeva sempre più al suo scrittore e Castle la guardava perdersi nelle meraviglie del paesaggio che li circondava.  
Quando erano ormai a qualche metro dal laghetto, la sentì spostarsi e girarsi verso di lui, per poi tornare a guardare di fronte a se.  
Kate aveva spalancato la bocca e sgranò gli occhi, prima di tornare a guardare Castle ed esclamare:  
"Ma.. è… ghiacciato?"  
Richard sorrise a quell'espressione fanciullesca e sorpresa di Kate e le rispose:  
"Si…non è bellissimo?"  
"Si…" sussurrò lei, per poi tornare a domandare:  
"Ma non fa così freddo… non dovrebbe essere solidificato!"  
Castle rise e poi le rispose:  
"Ma la detective non va mai in modalità riposo?" risero entrambi e poi continuò:  
"Infatti non è gelato naturalmente… questa parte del laghetto è stata isolata e trasformata in una pista…"  
"una pista di pattinaggio?" chiese lei elettrizzata.  
Richard sorrise e annuì. Era felice!  
Se gli avessero detto che un giorno gli sarebbe bastato vedere una donna sorridere euforica, davanti a un laghetto ghiacciato, per toccare il cielo con un dito, lui non ci avrebbe mai creduto.  
Invece solo vedere quel lato sconosciuto di Kate lo aveva reso felice, non era la prima volta ma era Lei, l'unica donna al mondo capace di provocargli quelle sensazioni con solo uno sguardo scintillante e un semplice sorriso.

Camminarono fino alla recinzione e lei si staccò da Castle per poggiare entrambe le mani sulla ringhiera e cercare di capire se la 'pista' fosse aperta.  
In quei pochi istanti la detective Kate Beckett aveva lasciato il posto alla ragazzina in lei.  
Katherine era tornata indietro nel tempo a quando andava a pattinare con i suoi genitori ed era di nuovo quella ragazzina felice che non vedeva l'ora di indossare i suoi pattini e librarsi felice sulla pista.  
Richard le si era avvicinato silenziosamente e molto lentamente, per non interrompere quel momento così tenero.  
"E' davvero una pista?" chiese voltandosi verso di lui.  
"Si.. certo! Ed è anche aperta, se è questo che ti stai domandando!" disse lui sorridendo, felice di aver colto il suo dubbio.  
Lei fu un attimo spiazzata dalla sua risposta.  
_Possibile che riesci a leggermi dentro? _  
Lo guardò stupita e vedendo il suo scrittore che aveva un espressione così felice, poco dopo anche il suo sguardo si addolcì.  
_Se tu fossi capace di leggere anche quanto ti amo… non avrei il problema di dover abbattere questo maledetto muro per riuscire a dirtelo! _  
Si risvegliò dall'incantesimo che gli occhi di Richard le avevano fatto e rispose:  
"Ne sei sicuro? Non vedo nessuno!" e indicando prima la pista e poi il gazebo e il parco "mi sembra deserto!"  
Rick annuì sorridendo e poi disse:  
"E' deserto… perché è tutto per noi!"  
Kate lo guardava sorpresa e prima che potesse dire una sola parola, lui continuò:  
"So quanto ami pattinare… so anche che non ci vai da tanto! Ho pensato che poteva farti piacere e rilassare un po'… staccare la spina e liberarti sulla pista come quando eri ragazzina!"  
"Dovevi prenotare un intero parco?" rispose guardandolo con la sua solita espressione finta arrabbiata.  
"So che non ti piace mostrare le tue emozioni in pubblico… e so anche che non avresti mai rindossato i pattini in una pista affollata… qui forse si… almeno lo spero…" spiegò, anche lui con la solita espressione da 'teoria sulla CIA' e poi sorridendole:  
"Beh forse ho un po' esagerato, ma questo posto è fantastico… un po' magico… e… poteva essere un regalo perfetto, da un amico… a San Valentino!"  
Cercava di scrutare la sua espressione, ma Kate Beckett era un mistero che non avrebbe mai risolto. E anche in quell'occasione non riuscì a decifrare.  
Stava per distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, credendo di aver fatto l'ennesima fesseria, quando le sentì dire, quasi in un sussurro:  
"Un po' esagerato, forse…. Ma lo trovo dolcissimo!"  
Rialzò lo sguardo fino ad incrociare i suoi occhi e il suo meraviglioso sorriso che distendeva le pieghe della sua anima.

Lentamente percorsero lo spazio che li divideva dal gazebo che si trovava alla fine del vialetto che costeggiava il lago.  
Il piccolo fabbricato in legno era posizionato al di sotto del gazebo e quando arrivarono al bancone, Kate si appoggiò a uno degli sgabelli, mentre Richard si diresse alle spalle di questo e salendo sul 'palchetto', iniziò a trafficare con gli sportelli.  
Beckett aveva un sorriso magnifico, mai apparso sul suo viso e cercando di scorgere cosa stesse facendo, scherzosamente gli chiese:  
"Sentiamo, scrittore… cosa prevede il suo programma?"  
"Mhm… vediamo…" iniziò lui, sbucando con la testa da dietro al bancone, tenendosi il mento con una mano e puntandosi il dito indice al naso.  
Quando lei sorrise scuotendo la testa, Rick con aria da perfetto mentre continuò:  
"Il programma prevede una cena a lume di candela, serata romantica e per concludere nottata di fuoco!" disse prima di scoppiare a ridere vedendo la faccia che la detective aveva assunto.  
"Scherzo… scherzo!" si apprestò a dire, sollevando entrambe le mani come se lei gli puntasse contro la pistola, invece che il suo sguardo assassino.  
"Il VERO programma prevede: cena a base delle prelibatezze che ci offre questo fantastico 'paninaro', da poter scegliere se fare come prima attività, durante o a fine serata. Dopo di che le consiglierei una bella pattinata sul ghiaccio, con gli scarponcini che troviamo lì…" disse indicando uno scaffale, anch'esso al di sotto del grande tendone, "…tutto quello che le va… e poi se non sarà stanca, un altro giro in macchina, guidata da lei. Altrimenti la riporto a casa io." disse sfoderando il suo splendido sorriso. "Quindi detective… a lei la scelta! Da cosa cominciamo?" disse sfregandosi le mani euforico. "Mhm.." disse Kate facendo finta di pensarci, ma nemmeno mezzo decimo di secondo dopo, indicò la pista "da… pattinare?"  
"Ci sto!" esclamò Rick scendendo dalla pedana e avvicinandosi alla sua musa.

Insieme si avvicinarono allo scaffale e Richard disse:  
"Lasciamo pure qua la nostra roba… però fa freschetto, vuoi una delle mie felpe?"  
Kate lo guardò stranita e lui spiegò:  
"Beh non posso mica pattinare conciato così" disse prendendo tra le mani i due lembi del giaccone elegante e mostrando il suo vestito gessato grigio.  
"Ho portato qua una delle mie tute e anche qualche felpa in più, sapendo che anche dicendoti di vestirti pesante, ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno!" disse sorridendo. Poi notò la faccia divertita di Kate e chiese: "che c'è?"  
"No nulla… ridevo alla strana assonanza nella stessa frase tra te e la parola tuta!" disse lei prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Eh… perché dovrebbe sembrarti strano che io abbia delle tute? Sono comodissime per starsene spaparanzato sul divano a mangiare schifezze e guardare la tv!" esclamò con espressione seria che fece arrivare Kate quasi alle lacrime.  
Quando l'ondata di risate si stava placando, Richard prese il borsone che era li vicino, tirò fuori una felpa un po' più piccola delle altre e gliela porse.  
"Prendi questa… dovrebbe andarti forse solo un po' larga… è una mia vecchia maglia di qualche kg fa!" disse sorridendo "Almeno sarai comoda nei movimenti!"  
"Grazie." rispose Kate prendendola dalle sue mani.  
"Ok io vado a cambiarmi nello spogliatoio… se tu non hai bisogno di altro, inizia pure a scegliere gli scarponcini e se vuoi, a farti qualche giro di riscaldamento!"  
"Ok." rispose lei e mentre Rick si allontanava, dirigendosi verso la stanzetta, in un gesto quasi meccanico, Kate portò l'indumento al viso e immergendolo in esso ispirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di infilarla e dedicarsi alle lame.

Quando uscì dallo spogliatoio, la sua attenzione fu catturata da quell'angelo con in dosso una sua felpa blu, un paio di leggins scuri e i pattini ai piedi.  
Kate stava volteggiando al centro della pista.  
Si muoveva sinuosa, lasciando che le lame dei suoi stivaletti sfregassero la dura lastra e piccole scie di ghiaccio si alzavano al suo passaggio.  
Aveva il busto leggermente in avanti e le braccia unite dietro la schiena, quasi a toccare il sedere, le gambe leggermente piegate e alternava il peso del suo corpo da un piede all'altro mentre con uno dei due si dava la spinta.  
Richard si avvicinò alla transenna e poggiando le mani su di essa, restò incantato a fissarla libera e felice.  
Quando Kate arrivò al bordo opposto della pista, virò in una giravolta e si accorse che il suo scrittore era uscito e la stava guardando.  
Sorrise e si diresse verso di lui.  
"Fa freschetto vero?" le disse appena gli fu vicino.  
Kate sistemò i piedi a spazzaneve per frenare e appoggiò le mani sulla ringhiera per non andare a sbattere. Senza accorgersene le aveva poggiate tra quelle di Castle e si era ritrovata a pochissimi centimetri dal suo viso.  
Si diede una leggera spinta all'indietro per recuperare spazio e rispose:  
"Si abbastanza!" sorrise "Dato che non hai ancora i pattini, mi passeresti anche la sciarpa?"  
"Certo!" rispose Rick prima di dirigersi verso lo scaffale, prendere la sciarpa appesa insieme alla giacca della detective e anche la sua, per poi tornare indietro.  
"Fermo li!" esclamò Kate "Dove pensi di andare?"  
Rick la guardava stupito poi lei indicò i pattini e capì che non sarebbe stato facile convincerla a non farlo ammazzare.  
"Ehm io quelli non li metto!" disse in direzione degli scarponcini  
"E come credi di pattinare?"  
"Semplice... non pattino!" disse sorridendo.  
Kate lo guardava in tralice e lui continuò:  
"Non sono capace. Non l'ho mai fatto e non ho intenzione di rompermi un osso proprio oggi!"  
"Dai è semplicissimo! Ti insegno io!" disse lei sorridendo  
"No… non se ne parla!" ribadì lui  
"Dai basta stare in piedi e lasciarsi scivolare..."  
"Certo! Sicuro a scivolare a terra sarò bravissimo!" disse ridendo e provocando la stessa reazione nella detective.  
"Ti insegno io! Non ti lascerò cadere! Ti fidi di me?" gli chiese guadandolo negli occhi.  
"Sempre!" fu la sua risposta, prima di afferrare gli stivaletti e avvicinarsi alla panchina.

Dopo una decina di minuti, aveva indossato anch'egli la sciarpa e dopo una litigata con i lacci e l'intervento della detective per risolvere la questione, erano entrambi a bordo pista.  
Richard cuor di leone era in posizione eretta, completamente attaccato alla ringhiera, con le due mani dietro la schiena.  
Kate, invece era di fronte a lui e lo guardava con le braccia incrociate.  
"Allora? Vuoi restare lì tutto il tempo?"  
"Perché si paga? Tu vai pure… io…"  
"Tu vieni con me!" lo interruppe lei, avvicinandosi e staccando una delle due mani dalla ringhiera.  
"Dai su… hai capito come fare?" gli disse e ripeté ancora una volta i 'passi' principali:  
"Non devi mai spingere il corpo all'indietro, e nemmeno troppo avanti altrimenti cadi, tieni le gambe leggermente divaricate e i piedi un po' obliqui sulle lame. Cerca di far oscillare il peso da un piede all'altro e di dare la spinta, dolcemente, all'indietro con il piede libero! Chiaro?"  
Mentre spiegava gli mostrava i movimenti e Castle imitava sul posto quello che faceva lei.  
"Chiaro!" disse lui prima di stringerle la mano e tentare di seguirla.  
Kate sorrise e iniziò, dopo aver detto "via" a pattinare lentamente, vicino al bordo, trascinando con se lo scrittore che nonostante tutto continuava a tenere la mano destra alla sbarra.  
Dopo nemmeno mezzo metro, Rick si sporse troppo all'indietro a causa del 'freno' che si faceva con la mano e si ritrovò con il sedere a terra, una gamba alzata e l'altra lunga davanti a se.  
Kate che ancora gli teneva l'altra mano, si era girata a causa dello strattone che gli aveva dato cadendo ma era riuscita a tenere l'equilibrio, sorrideva e con la mano libera si copriva la bocca.  
"Ahah ti stai divertendo detective?"  
"Si!" fu la sua risposta  
"Beh il mio sedere un po' meno!" disse lui fingendosi urtato, mentre si massaggiava il di dietro, dopo essersi tirato su.  
"Dai riproviamo?" chiese lei  
"Ok." sbuffò.  
"Questa volta però ascoltami! E staccati da quella ringhiera. Altrimenti continuerai a cadere! Ti guido io!" disse lei.

Dopo un po' di tempo, finalmente riuscirono a fare qualche metro senza rotolate di Rick.  
Erano nelle vicinanze del bordo ma ormai anche lui aveva trovato il coraggio e si era staccato dalla ringhiera.  
Procedevano mano nella mano, scivolando lentamente sulla lastra.  
Kate dava i tempi e Rick la seguiva.  
Ad un tratto, quando arrivarono verso il lato della pista e dovevano virare per proseguire, Rick perse il controllo dei suoi pattini e si ritrovò girato verso la detective che se ne accorse un po' troppo tardi.  
Quando Kate capì cosa stava succedendo, riuscì solo ad afferrare anche l'altra mano e tentare di frenare l'avanzata di Castle verso di lei.  
Si ritrovarono quasi abbracciati, l'uno di fronte all'altra e lei gli andò a finire contro, prima di riuscire a frenare entrambi.  
Petto contro petto, quasi faccia a faccia…  
A pochissima distanza tra loro.  
I loro cuori iniziarono a correre all'impazzata e di certo non era per il piccolo spavento preso, dovuto all'improvviso cambio di direzione.  
Le nuvolette di vapore che uscivano delle loro bocce, dopo un brevissimo percorso si fondevano in una sola.  
I loro occhi persi gli uni in quelli dell'atro, finché non fu Kate ad abbassare lo sguardo e a fissare le labbra di Rick.  
Era come in trans e quando lui si mosse impercettibilmente, lei si allontanò da lui scivolando con i pattini all'indietro.  
Quel brusco movimento di Kate, fece perdere l'equilibrio allo scrittore che però era ancora troppo aggrappato a lei e finirono entrambi per terra.  
Rick diede l'ennesima culata, mentre Kate gli finì addosso ritrovandosi stesa sopra di lui.  
"Castle!" gli gridò, puntando le mani sul suo petto e cercando di sollevarsi.  
"Scusa… ho perso l'equilibrio!"  
"Ma va… non me ne sono accorta!" disse lei prima di stendere la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e scoppiare a ridere.

La povera tuta di Castle era ormai bagnata fradicia ed era ricoperta d'innumerevoli cristallini bianchi.  
"Torniamo al bordo, vieni… così ti dai una ripulita."  
"No dai non fa nulla!" disse lui  
"Su forza andiamo… così congelerai… cambiati la felpa… ne hai per un esercito…" rise e poi continuò:  
"Io così ne approfitto per farmi un giro di pista come si deve!"  
Rick le fece la linguaccia e lei continuò:  
"Dai su... non vorrai mica che ti spinga?"  
"Perché no?! Sai ho visto, a volte, quando portavo Alexis da piccola a pattinare, che l'istruttore faceva fare una specie di trenini a lei e i suoi amici e si divertivano un mondo!" poi guardandola negli occhi:  
"Dai lo facciamo anche noi ?" chiese come un bimbo di 40 anni.  
Kate sorrise scuotendo la testa, mentre si posizionava alle spalle di Richard e poggiava le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
Rick ebbe un sussulto quando sentì il tocco leggero della detective.  
Non ricordava o non aveva fatto caso al modo in cui lei l'avrebbe dovuto guidare e quel contatto, se pure ostacolato da un pantalone, un paio di maglie pesanti e i guanti di lei, gli provocò un infinità di brividi.  
"Pronto?" disse lei con voce un po' smorzata.  
Anche Kate a quel contatto aveva sussultato e non era riuscita a non farlo trasparire nelle sue parole.  
"Si…" rispose Rick e lei iniziò a spingerlo.  
Man mano che procedevano acquistavano sempre più velocità e Rick si stava divertendo come un bambino, trascinando nella sua euforia anche Kate.  
All'improvviso realizzarono che la loro andatura era troppo forte ed erano troppo vicini alla recinzione. Rick mise le mani in avanti e nonostante cercarono entrambi di frenare come lei aveva insegnato, andarono a finire contro la barra.  
Richard riuscì a fermare l'impatto premendo le mani sul legno ma la velocità a cui accadde la cosa, fece si che un piccolo pezzetto di legno lo infilzò.  
Kate allo stesso tempo finì contro la schiena dello scrittore facendolo premere contro la ringhiera ancora più forte.  
"Aiaa!" gridò Castle.  
Kate si staccò da lui e quando Rick si voltò, notò che la mano stava sanguinando.  
"Ti sei fatto male?" chiese preoccupata  
"Non è nulla!"esclamò lui cercando di nascondere la mano.  
"Ti avevo detto di mettere i guanti, ma tu, nulla! Fai di testa tua, come sempre!"  
"Non è nulla! Tranquilla!" cercò di ripetere.  
"Fammi vedere..." disse lei afferrandogliela.  
"Hai una scheggia conficcata nel palmo… c'è qualche cassetta di pronto soccorso?" chiese.  
"Mhm si forse, ma non so dove sia e non è così grave. Tranquilla Kate, dovrai sopportarmi ancora per molto!" disse lui scherzando.  
"D'accordo, ma stasera te la disinfetto!" rispose lei prima di accorgersi di cosa aveva appena detto.  
"Eh? È un invito celato, dietro la tua proposta?" chiese lui maliziosamente, non appena aveva notato che Kate era improvvisamente diventata rossa.  
"Nei tuoi sogni, Castle… nei tuoi sogni…" disse prima di allontanarsi da lui cercando di muoversi più sinuosamente possibile.  
Quando si voltò lo beccò a fissarla e disse:  
"La vuoi smettere e andarti a cambiare?"  
"Ehm si vado!" rispose lui prima di aggirare, lentamente la recinzione e dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi.

Il resto della serata trascorse tranquilla.  
Pattinarono ancora un po', poi lo stomaco di Castle iniziò ad avanzare pretese e dopo una bella risata da parte della detective, decisero di prendere qualcosa da mangiare.  
Si sedettero al bancone e Castle arrostì due salcicce e preparò due bei paninozzi.  
Presero una birra in due, visto che dopo Kate avrebbe dovuto guidare e si gustarono la loro cena chiacchierando e ridendo delle rovinose cadute di Rick.  
Ormai a notte avanzata decisero che era ora di tornare a casa, ma prima Kate volle fare un ultimo giro.  
"Fammi vedere cosa sai fare!" disse lui mentre Kate tornava in pista.  
Lo guardò con aria di sfida e voleva rispondergli a tono ma poi aveva notato il tono dolce che lui aveva usato e pensò che un po' glielo doveva.  
Lui aveva organizzato tutto quello solo per lei e ora era poteva almeno ricambiare facendo un piccolo 'spettacolo' solo per lui.  
Quello era un modo per fargli un regalo di San Valentino: mostrargli una parte di lei che ancora non aveva mai visto.  
"Ok. Guarda come si pattina… scrittore!" disse prima di posizionarsi al centro della pista e iniziare a pattinare.  
Mentre lei si divertiva ancora, volteggiando fantasticamente sui pattini, lui rimase a bordo pista a godersi quello spettacolo che sapeva essere solo per lui.  
Quella visione di lei che si divertiva, libera da quel muro che l'opprimeva da così tanto tempo, bastava al suo cuore per dirsi felice di vivere.

Il tragitto in macchina avvenne nel più assoluto silenzio.  
Apparentemente Kate sembrava concentrata alla guida, aveva più o meno la stessa posizione dell'andata, ancora il sorriso e l'allegria sul suo volto ma sentiva un senso di tristezza interiore.  
Era stata una serata fantastica.  
Aveva guidato la Ferrari e lo stava ancora facendo, poi si era divertita tantissimo e sentita di nuovo leggera su quella pista e in quel parco fantastico che Rick aveva riservato esclusivamente per lei.  
Si girò un attimo a guardare l'uomo al suo fianco e si trovò a desiderare che occupasse quella posizione anche nella sua vita.  
Ecco che quel senso di tristezza l'avvolse di nuovo.  
Le tornarono in mente le parole che quella sera più volte lui le aveva ripetuto _amico, amicizia… è questo quello che siamo?  
Sono anni che continuiamo a ripetere a tutti questo… ma è davvero questo quello che pensiamo?  
_Nello stesso istante, sul sedile passeggero, Rick era intento a guardare il panorama alla sua destra ma i suoi occhi fissavano la strada mentre la sua mente era altrove…  
Stava ripensando alla serata che volgeva al termine e rimuginava sulle parole che le aveva ripetuto.  
_Ti ho parlato di amicizia… Ti ho fatto credere che è questo il grande sentimento che ci accomuna, perchè non avresti accettato altro da me… non ancora… e forse è davvero quello che vuoi… solo un amico… qualcuno che ci sia sempre per te, che ti sappia capire e ascoltare… che non tema il tuo muro ma ti aiuti a sconfiggere le tue paure restandoti a canto… Io so di essere questo per te… ma vorrei tanto che capissi quanto io ti ami! Quanto vorrei essere anche altro…  
_Beckett, intanto, procedeva a una velocità da far rabbrividire ogni appassionato di quella fantastica macchina. Perfino un apecar avrebbe potuto effettuarli un sorpasso senza nessun problema. Lei guidava talmente piano, non perché fosse distratta ma perché voleva mettere fine a quella magica serata il più tardi possibile.  
Si voltò ancora una volta verso di lui, per poi ritornare a fissare la strada, di nuovo persa nei suoi pensieri.  
_Io non lo so… o forse lo so, ma non mi basta più esserlo…  
In fondo l'amicizia cos'è? Una forma d'amore? Forse si… ma io credo di aver ormai capito che il mio cuore ha deciso e sono sicura di voler diventare qualcosa di più… _Si voltò ancora una volta e quando per un secondo incrociò i suoi occhi, tornò immediatamente sulla strada ma aveva preso una decisione:  
_Attraverserò i confini dell'essere o non essere…  
Non so bene come e quando, ma voglio essere qualcosa di più di una semplice amica! Voglio che tu sia non solo l'uomo che amo ma anche il Mio Uomo…_

Quando arrivarono sotto al suo palazzo, accostò e portando entrambe le mani al di sopra del volante, sospirò.  
Quel gesto fece destare Castle che solo in quel momento si accorse che la 'loro serata' era finita.  
Si guardarono ed entrambi sorrisero, ma quello sulle loro bocche era diverso da tutti gli altri che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento. Non era di gioia ma piuttosto era un sorriso triste.  
Tacitamente e contemporaneamente si voltarono verso i loro rispettivi sportelli e scesero dalla macchina. Rick si poggiò con il corpo alla fiancata mentre la detective fece il giro per portarsi dal suo lato.  
"Grazie per la bella serata e… grazie di tutto!" disse lei, terminando la frase con un sincero sorriso.  
"E' stato un piacere!" rispose lui allo stesso modo e poi aggiunse: "La prossima volta sarò un compagno perfetto! Ormai ho imparato!"  
Il cuore di Kate, alla parola compagno, perse un battito ma riuscì a mascherare la cosa, sorrise e poi disse:  
"Prossima volta?!"  
"Certo! Quando vuoi…" rispose lui sorridente.  
"Beh grazie! Ma la prossima volta puoi anche evitare di riservare un intero parco! Basta una pista pubblica!" poi trattenendosi a stento dalle risate: "Se ci sei tu con me, non mi vergogno… il pagliaccio della situazione sarai tu!" disse scoppiando a ridere e trascinando anche lo scrittore.  
Quando le risate finirono, si ricordò di avere ancora le chiavi della Ferrari, si avvicinò a lui, sfiorò la sua guancia con un bacio e gliele porse.  
Rick a qual contatto inaspettato restò immobile.  
Riuscì solo a chiudere gli occhi e a godersi il calore delle labbra di Kate sulla sua guancia fredda.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che lei lo stava guardando con un'espressione dolcissima e tendeva la mano con le chiavi, verso di lui.  
Sollevò la mano destra, in direzione di quella di lei, aprendola per far in modo che lei lasciasse cadere le chiavi.  
Kate in quel momento notò la ferita ancora aperta sulla mano e senza pensarci due volte, la prese tra le sue e disse:  
"Rick! Sali che te la medico, prima che si infetti!" e senza lasciargli tempo di dire o fare nulla, si incamminò verso il portoncino, tirandolo dietro di se.

Entrarono in casa e mentre Rick si accomodava sul divano, come gli aveva ordinato lei, Kate si diresse in bagno a prendere il necessario per la medicazione.  
Dopo nemmeno due minuti, tornò in salotto e si sedette sul tavolino, proprio di fronte a Rick.  
Poggiò l'occorrente di fianco a se e iniziò a bagnare la garza con il disinfettante.  
Restarono in silenzio per tutto il tempo in cui lei ripuliva la ferita.  
Kate era concentrata nelle sue operazioni e Rick era fermo, quasi immobile a godersi il calore delle mani di lei che avvolgevano la sua e a guardarla con un espressione dolcissima.  
Chiunque li avesse visti dall'esterno, non avrebbe avuto dubbi sul dire quanto fossero innamorati. Solo loro erano in grado di non accorgersene.  
Quando Kate cercò di estrarre con una pinzetta, la piccola scheggia dal palmo della mano, provocò la fuoriuscita di un po' di sangue.  
Istintivamente, forse perché persa tra i suoi pensieri, portò la mano alla bocca e cercò di tamponare la ferita.  
Un gesto normale, semplice e impulsivo.  
Proprio come quando siamo noi stessi a ferirci e la prima cosa che ci viene da fare è quella di leccare la ferita.  
Solo nel momento in cui alzò gli occhi dalla mano e incontrò quelli di Rick che la fissavano sgranati, si accorse di quello che aveva appena fatto.  
Il viso di Kate assunse, in un decimo di secondo, tutte le gradazioni di rosso esistenti e anche alcune nuove.  
Rick le sorrise teneramente, cercando di non farle pesare l'imbarazzo della situazione. Aveva ancora le labbra poggiate sul suo palmo, ma ora era come se gli stesse baciando la mano.  
Richard approfittò di quella posizione per avvicinare il suo viso e farle una carezza.  
Quando le dita le sfiorarono il viso, si lasciò andare alla loro dolcezza e chiuse gli occhi, mentre con le sue mani, che erano ancora attorno a quelle di lui, cercò di aumentare il contatto trasformando quel piccolo sfiorargli il palmo, in una serie di teneri baci.  
Restarono così, occhi negli occhi.  
Lui spostò di poco la mano, mentre con il pollice faceva piccoli cerchi sul suo viso, al di sotto dello zigomo.  
Senza accorgersene si stavano avvicinando.  
Rick si sporgeva verso di lei e Kate continuava ispirare il suo profumo finché non si sentì stringere dall'altro braccio di Rick, che aveva allungato e poggiato dietro la sua schiena.  
L'attirò a se e la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia, continuavano a guardarsi negli occhi e dopo aver spostato la mano dietro la nuca, avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei.  
Kate rimase aggrappata al braccio di lui e lo fissava negli occhi.  
Man mano la distanza si affievolì finché non si annullò del tutto e le loro labbra si trovarono le une su quelle dell'altro.  
Quello che si diedero fu solo un bacio al tatto, labbra contro labbra, solo timidamente sfiorate.  
Entrambi si erano lasciati prendere dal momento e sopraffare dai loro sentimenti, ma non avevano voluto osare di più per la paura istintiva di rovinare quel sentimento che li univa e che si ostinavano a definire amicizia.  
Quando si staccarono, in contemporanea sospirarono.  
Entrambi avevano chiuso gli occhi e socchiuso le labbra cercando di cogliere il sapore dell'altro.  
Quel sospiro era carico di tensione, felicità, tristezza e imbarazzo allo stesso tempo.  
Tensione per la paura che riaffiorava, felicità perché seppure un effimero contatto, per loro era stato importante, tristezza perché non era quello che avrebbero voluto e imbarazzo dovuto a quella situazione che si era creata.

"Kate…" "Rick" dissero entrambi all'improvviso.  
"… Ti ho mentito…" continuarono contemporaneamente.  
Si guardarono nuovamente negli occhi, entrambi avevano un'espressione stupita in volto.  
Spesso era capitato che si completassero le frasi e a volte dicessero le stesse cose, ma in quella occasione, quel 'mentito' aveva procurato uno strano effetto in loro.  
Presero fiato e dissero:  
"In che senso mi hai mentito?"  
Quel sincronismo continuava e iniziava ad esasperarli.  
Avevano trovato, forse, il coraggio di cambiare quella situazione e adesso si stavano ostacolando da soli!  
"Prima tu!" dissero di nuovo insieme e sorrisero.  
Kate si morse un labbro come nelle sue più classiche espressioni e fece segno a Rick di continuare.  
"Quello che volevo dirti è che oggi… ti ho mentito…" le prese la mano e tornando a guardarla negli occhi  
"O meglio… ho omesso parte della verità!"  
Lei lo guardava stupita e lui cercò di farsi coraggio, inspirò e tutto d'un fiato disse:  
"Oggi ti ho detto un migliaio di volte che ero lì come tuo amico, che questa giornata dovevamo vederla, come una trascorsa in allegria in compagnia del nostro migliore amico.  
Ma non è così… cioè si lo è… ma quando ti dicevo quelle cose, mentivo… non solo a te, anche a me stesso! Io non voglio essere solo un amico. Ci ho provato! Ti giuro che ho provato ad accontentarmi solo di questo ma…" le parole si spezzarono in gola e lui continuava a guardarla con gli occhi che scintillavano e che quasi esprimevano tutta la paura e l'amore che provava.  
Kate invece, era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento.  
Fino alla fine del discorso non aveva capito cosa volesse dire Rick.  
Forse perché la paura che lui non volesse più seguirla, non volesse più vederla era troppo forte. Solo dopo riuscii a capire che il suo cuore aveva già iniziato a battere all'impazzata e non dalla paura ma dalla felicità e i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce nuova.  
Rick si accorse di quel cambiamento e la guardava cercando di decifrare quali fossero i suoi pensieri.  
Quel silenzio lo stava attanagliando.  
Sentiva una morsa allo stomaco, temeva di aver rovinato tutto.  
Poi, all'improvviso le sentì dire:  
"Io non voglio che tu sia solo mio amico…" disse illuminandosi in volto quando aveva realizzato ciò che lui le aveva appena detto.  
Erano ancora nella stessa posizione di poco prima, lei sulle sue ginocchia e lui che le cingeva la vita con un braccio, mentre con l'altra mano aveva ripreso ad accarezzarle il viso.  
Le aveva spostato una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e ora la sua mano indugiava sulla nuca.  
Lei aveva lasciato la presa al suo braccio con una mano, la portò al collo di lui e con il pollice sfiorava il profilo.  
Restarono qualche secondo a guardarsi, sorridendo, aspettando di trovare il coraggio di andare avanti, di passare quel confine tra l'amicizia e l'amore.  
"Ti amo!" dissero contemporaneamente e all'improvviso.  
Scoppiarono a ridere e Kate poggiò la fronte su quella di lui.  
Era una risata di gioia e felicità ma anche di divertimento.  
"Vuoi smetterla di rubarmi le battute?!" disse lei tornando a guardarlo in faccia.  
"Non è colpa mia se pensiamo le stesse cose…ricordi_ connection_!" disse lui sorridendo.  
"Mhm…" scosse leggermente la testa e poi portando entrambe le braccia al collo di Richard e incrociandole dietro alla nuca, mentre si avvicinava a lui:  
"Sentiamo… cosa starei pensando ora?" disse guardandolo maliziosamente.  
"Non so tu… ma io… che avrei una voglia matta di baciar..." non riuscì a completare la frase perché il loro pensiero fu esaudito.  
Kate l'aveva spinto verso di se e si era impossessata delle sue labbra.  
Dapprima il bacio era stato tenero e dolce ma appena Rick aveva risposto, lasciandogli libero accesso alla sua bocca,si era trasformato in un bacio carico di passione.  
Quando il bisogno d'aria si fece impellente, si staccarono di un poco ma Richard non le permise di allontanarsi.  
Le prese il labbro inferiore tra le sue, continuando a baciarla con passione e lei non riuscì a non farsi scappare un gemito che fece sorridere Rick sulle sue labbra.  
Avevano entrambi il fiatone ma Castle riuscì a dire:  
_"That was amazing!" _  
e la guardò con un ghigno malizioso.  
Kate rise e rispose:  
"Meglio questo o quello sotto copertura?" chiese cercando di trattenere il sorriso che le era spuntato nel vedere la faccia di Rick.  
"Mmm quale bacio sotto copertura?" disse facendo il finto tondo e guadagnandosi uno scappellotto da lei.  
"Meglio questo!" esclamò prima di riprendere a baciarla.

Restarono accoccolati per un po' sul divano a scambiarsi baci ed effusioni.  
Kate era sempre sulle sue gambe e Rick l'aveva letteralmente avvolta tra le sue braccia e giocava accarezzando le sue mani.  
Aveva appoggiato la testa nell'incavo del collo di lui e restarono così chiacchierando, ricordando quante ne avevano passate insieme e quante volte c'erano andati vicino.  
Risero a tutte le volte che erano stati interrotti, da Esposito e Ryan, da Martha e quelle volte che erano stati loro stessi a interrompere i momenti magici che si erano creati.  
Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra si scambiavano baci sempre più appassionati e si spingevano, senza nemmeno esserne totalmente consapevoli, sempre più oltre.  
Ad un tratto, nel mezzo di uno di quei baci, Kate si alzò lasciando Rick sorpreso.  
Sorrise alla faccia dello scrittore.  
Sembrava un bambino a cui era stata spenta la tv proprio mentre stava per vincere al videogame. Si morse il labbro inferiore come tante altre volte ma una luce nuova apparve nei suoi occhi. "Resti qui stanotte?"  
Richard restò di stucco.  
Non si aspettava che lei avrebbe abbattuto così velocemente il suo muro.  
"Se tu lo vuoi…" fu l'unica risposta che riuscì a darle.  
"Si…" rispose radiosamente felice.  
Stese la mano verso di lui aiutandolo ad alzarsi e quando furono uno di fronte all'altro, la prese di nuovo tra le braccia e la baciò con trasporto.  
"Andiamo di la…" disse lei, staccandosi e intrecciando la sua mano con quella del SUO Uomo!  
Sorrisero guardando come le loro dita fossero perfettamente armoniose e finalmente unite.  
Mano nella mano, si diressero verso la camera da letto, pronti ad assaporare questo qualcosa di nuovo… A godersi insieme quel regalo che fa battere il cuore.

Il mio Angolo...  
Salveeeeeeee  
Vi è piaciuta la mia shot?  
corta corta vero? Hihhi

ok a parte gli scherzi…

_Grzie per avermi dato una possibilità e aver letto questa FF! _

_:)_

_Vulpix_


End file.
